Blood Ties
by Charmed Phoebe 1982
Summary: Buffy, Dawn and four halfsisters
1. Default Chapter

Blood ties

"Dawn did you take the mail?"

"Nope Buffy it's your turn"

" Ok. That's so weird we have a letter from dad".

"That's probably the second in like seven years".

"Make that eight, he didn't even write when mom died".

"So what's it about?"

"I am gonna read this aloud, ok".

_Dear Buffy and Dawn  
I have something very important to tell you but due to my job I can't come to Sunnydale to say it. Please do not hate me for this. Although you maybe already do. After your mom and i split up I have met this woman named Laura. And as a result of this you have two halfsisters Luna and Serena. But here it comes Laura and I just divorced and I have to much work to take care of two teenagers and since Laura moved to France without taking them I would ask you to take care of them. Luna is 15 and Serena is 14 years old. Luna is a reader and Serena is more into sports. They are comming in two days. _

_Dad_

"Is this a joke?".

"Do I look like I am bloody joking Dawn"?

"Wow talking like Spike you are so not joking".

"So we have to arrange the guestrooms in only two freaking days"?

"Yep Dawnie".

"I say we call the Scooby's".

"Yes we do Dawn. I want you to call Xander and tell him to buy some limegreen paint, a wardrobe and two beds, and a desk too. And you are gonna go and buy a stereo and some decorating stuff like posters, flowers ,stuffed annimals".

"What's in it for me"?

"New outfit and concert tickets for that German group".

"It's Rammstein and thank you Buffy you are the best".

"Call Xander or no concert".

"Hello Xander. It's me Dawn could you do us a favor and buy some limegreen paint, two beds ,a wardrobe and a desk"?

"Where do you need that for"?

"Long story cut short we have two halfsisters on there way to Sunnydale in two days".

"I am on my way to the store and i will come and drop everything of".

"Thanks, bye Xander".


	2. Chapter 2 Luna's diary

Chapter 2 Luna's diary

Dear diary

I can't believe it. Mom left us. Ok she and dad were always fighting but i never thought she would leave us. She's not even in the USA anymore she moved toFrance for crying out loud. Without Serena and me. And dad is being his worcaholic self and decided that we should go and live with our two halfsisters in Sunnydale. The hellmouth from all places luckily he doesn't know that. In fact only Serena and my watcher know that i am a slayer. Is she gonna move too? And to top it all i have a sneaky feeling that my dear sister is a witch. If she is why the hell didn't she tell me? She knows that i am a slayer so she should not keep something this BIG a secret from me. Aaaaaaaaaargh i just feel like scream bloody murder. I am gonna patrol last time in LA.

Yours Luna


	3. Chapter 3 Serena's diary

Chapter 3 Serena's diary

Dear diary

I am shocked right now. Mom left us and moved to France, without even thinking about us. Dad being work addicted like he is simply told us that one he just can't take care of two teenagers and that two we are moving in with our two halfsisters in Sunnydale. We didn't even know that we had two halfsisters. I mean sure he's been married before that we knew but not the sisters part. For me not that big of a change i am still the youngest but Luna will need to adjust not being the oldest anymore. And as for moving hello i am already shy as hell it took me years to have a few friends and now i have to leave them? As for the new school don't take me wrong i like school but not the way i get picked on. I could cast a fearless spell but i am guessing that's personal gain. Really should tell Luna about this. I will someday.

Blessed be  
Yours Serena


	4. Chapter 4 Even more surprises

Chapter 4 Even more surprises

"Buffy I am home and i found all the stuff you asked for".

"Let's start decorating".

"What's with the chippy attitude"?

"What on earth are you talking about Dawnie"?

"Buffy Anne Summers you are my sister and I know when something is up so spill".

"What if I said that we have two more sisters on there way".

"I am so gonna kill dad next time I see him".

"Not if I get him first".

"How the hell did this even happen"?

"I got a call when you were shopping. It was a young girl and she said her name was Rain, her mother just died and she told Rain and Melody that there father was Hank Summers. So she called him and het told her that his work comes first and he gave them our adress".

"Wow let me guess two days"?

"Yep".

"Does that mean that i have to go to the mall again"?

"Yes and don't try to pretend that you don't like it I know that you love it".

"I know I am a regular shopaholic".

"Try saying that to my bankaccount".

"I will if i get to take your credit card".

"You get the fun and I have to paint".

"Call Angel he will be glad to help you out or Willow she might know a spell to work twice as fast".


	5. Chapter 5 Rains diary

Chapter 5 Diary Rain pov

_Dear diary_

_I am in schock and not just one bit. Mom died. And not from cancer or any other sickness. She was hit by a car. Just like that she didn't even see his lights maybe due to the fact that the driver was drunk out of his mind. At first she seemed just fine the doctor even told her that she only had to stay one night. Then came the internal bleeding . She knew she was dieing and she called Melody and me in. And she finally gave us the name of our father. Hank Summers. A big shot lawyer of some kind. I guess she wanted to die in peace of mind and soul. I called him. He has no time to raise two teenagers and he gave me the adress of my two halfsisters in Sunnydale California. Buffy and Dawn. What kind of name is Buffy anyway? I like Dawn better. I hope Buffy is nicer then she sounded. We have to be there in two days. _

_Bye_

_Rain_


End file.
